User blog:GardenBlossom/Rotten Egg
Tina crouched down and glared at the egg she was holding. She studied it intently, turning it around to look at the entire outside of the thing. It was hard boiled. This particular type of egg had a certain...value to Tina. Did she want to eat it? Simple answer: no. Not only did she not enjoy the taste that much, even with flavorings like salt, but because she'd feel disgusting if she did so. Despite this fact, she kept staring at it. She looked emotionless on the outside but in truth, she was using her shapeshifting ability to hold back her tears. She thinks about what would've happened if it didn't fall into her hand, and instead was purchased by a loving couple who had a child back at home that was very hungry for some eggs. When the parents got home, they would put the egg on their child's plate and they'd all have a lovely dinner together. They'd be content. Her thoughts began to wander. She was breathing intensely as she began to think of something else. It was a memory. This was the middle of the afternoon at Easter, a few years ago. While her parents wanted to spend some more time with her, all Tina did was stay in her room, doing nothing more than sitting down on her office chair, planting her face at the computer monitor, and playing a video game of the first person shooter sort. A knock came to her door. “Tina?” Her dad's voice came through. Tina sighed annoyingly. She paused her game right as she shot a hideous creature in the face. She looked up at the ceiling for a moment with her eyes closed, before taking a deep breath. Finally, she turned to her door, opening her eyes. “Yeah?” She replied nonchalantly. She looked as if she didn't care that much. That's because she didn't. Her dad continued. “We're going to go paint some eggs. I know you don't like to eat them but do you want to join us for this at least?” As this question was posed onto her, Tina turned away from the door and stared at a wall for a moment. Thoughts flooded through her mind again and she kept shaking her head. They kept swirling, twisting and turning faster and faster. Tina's breathing became heavy, and she kept whispering to herself, “No, no, no, no, no…” Tina kept shaking and her breathing became more and more intense. “Tina?” Her dad's voice came through the door and she came back to her senses. Her eyes remained widened but her breathing calmed down. She turned back to the door. Her dad continued, “Did you hear me?” Tina sighed solemnly, looking down. “No thanks.” Was all she could mutter. It was low but still very clear what she said, though she tried to not make it sound as melancholic as herself. “Alright then.” Her dad replied. His footsteps could be heard fading away down the hallway. Tina stared at her door for a few moments and looked down. “I can't let them know…” She whispered to herself. She'd begin to get teary eyed and sniffled, clenching her fists. “I just…can't. This is my problem, not theirs…” - An excuse she would tell herself time and time again. She clenched her teeth tightly, and let out a grunt. She was pissed off, and immediately turned back to her game and began playing it some more. She stared at her screen angrily, and continued to blast apart hoards of ugly monsters. This memory faded away as well. Tina clenched the egg harder, and her whole body began to jitter wildly. The anger she felt at that time came back once again. Finally, one last flashback came to her mind. This time, it was one from over a decade ago. She was in her house late at night, completely alone, or so it seemed. Recommended Music Theme “Tina...” A voice that was all too familiar came from behind the little girl. She slowly turned around, shaking in fear to see him. He put his hands on his hips and glared down at her. “What did you do?” Tina turned away solemnly, putting her hands behind her back and scooting her feet together. “Tina.” He repeated, this time putting emphasis in his voice. Tina looked back up to him and began to tear up. His intense glare felt like a weight that held down her whole body. She finally gave in and uttered a pitiful, “Okay…” She scooted to the side and revealed that she had accidentally broken a red vase in the house. This vase wasn’t anything special. In fact, it was just like any other vase her family possessed and could easily be replaced. Despite this, the man still seemed very upset. “Oh Tina…” He said, shaking his head, a hint of disappointment in his voice. Tina turned her head away from him again and began to cry. The man kneeled down to her and continued. “Look, accidents happen, I know that...” The little girl turned her head to the man, sniffling constantly, only trying to apologize by saying “Sorry…” over and over again. The man patted her on the head. “No need to apologize, but you should simply learn not to do it, okay?” He got closer and wrapped his arm around her. Tina shook, still tearing up more and then nodded hastily. “Now…” He continued, picking her up off her feet with his right arm, beginning to carry her. She squirmed, but was so tensed up with fear and guilt that it barely did anything to phase him. He continued walking, “To make sure your actions don’t go without consequence, I have something planned for us.” Tina looked around, eyes widening and breathing intensely. The man reached the kitchen, and on the counter, there was a brown bag. He was still carrying Tina with his right arm wrapped around her, and used his left hand to reach into the bag. She looked up in horror to see...him pull out a single hard boiled egg. Her breathing was still intense. The man held her down face first onto the table and she grunted in pain. She didn’t try to fight back though, because at this time, she wasn’t old enough to understand how horrid this truly was. The man grinned. “This’ll only take a minute.” And he began forcefully shoving the egg right up her skirt. “NOOOOOOOO!” The flashback instantly ended and she got up and screamed. She used her alchemical ability to completely annihilate the egg, dismantling every single quantum string in it until it faded out of existence. She looked around. She was in a simple convenient store at midnight with no one else but herself. Tina breathed heavily, and angrily began destroying the entire place bit by bit, punching, kicking, and incinerating every piece. She cried intensely, and repeated the words, “I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I. HATE. YOUUUUU!” multiple times in the process. What was left afterwards was her standing in the middle of the desert, with no store in sight anymore, panting furiously. She yelled again, and flew down the highway, continuing her vile journey. Category:Blog posts Category:Stories